1. Field
A rechargeable lithium battery is disclosed.
2. Description of the Related Art
A rechargeable lithium battery may include positive and negative electrodes that may include a material that can reversibly intercalate/deintercalate lithium ions as positive and negative active materials and an organic electrolyte solution or a polymer electrolyte solution charged between the positive and negative electrodes. The positive and negative electrodes may intercalate and deintercalate lithium ions and produce electrical energy through oxidation and reduction reactions.